Todo estará bien
by shiny-chan
Summary: Algunas veces las cosas inesperadas te abruman pero no todas son malas... Minakaka 3!


Todo estará bien

Un rubio y un alvino estaban saltando de árbol en árbol de vuelta a su aldea, apenas estaba cayendo el atardecer y ellos iban con buen tiempo, llevaban un día de adelanto. En el camino iban a cruzar algunas aldeas, apenas llegaron a la primera, notaron el ambiente alegre, las calles estaban decoradas con guirnaldas y había muchos negocios itinerantes.

— ¡Parece que llegamos para las ferias sensei!

—No tenemos el mejor aspecto Kashi-kun...—es sus uniformes se podían ver roturas y sangre seca, aunque se camuflajeaba bien por los colores oscuros, pero en sus cabellos de colores claros se notaban mucho más los hilos marrones y algunos rojos de la misma sangre.

—Vamos con tiempo ¿Podemos pasar la noche en una cama de verdad con un baño de verdad? ¡Aún faltan más de dieciséis horas hasta Konoha!

—Bien... Sí, podemos quedarnos, vamos a buscar para hospedarnos—Realmente Minato no podía resistirse a la mueca del puchero bajo la máscara.

Preguntaron en unas cinco posadas, causando sensación por sus aspectos, ninjas en fin, hasta que una joven de sonrisa pícara les dijo que tenían sólo una habitación disponible, que la escasez era por la semana aniversaria de la aldea y recibían muchos extranjeros. Les entrego la llave y les indico hacía donde ir, sin dejar de lado su peculiar sonrisa. Subieron las escaleras, y al abrir la puerta se toparon con una sola cama matrimonial, sólo Minato lo entendió, y pensó que la chica lo hizo todo premeditadamente, la mayoría de las personas no se imaginaban a niños ninjas en misiones fuera de la aldea, por lo que siempre pensaban que podía haber algo más en las parejas asignadas en las misiones. Kakashi siguió a lo suyo, y salió brincando directo al baño sacándose el uniforme en el trayecto.

— ¡Sensei! ¡El baño tiene tina!

— ¡Ok, ya voy!—Recogió el desastre del más chico, dejándolo doblado sobre la mesa, luego procedió a desvestirse él y dejarla igual que la de su alumno.

Entre ellos no tenían pena, Minato era el maestro de Kakashi desde que éste tenía seis años, poco antes de que su padre se suicidara, además de que lo que se llevaban eran apenas seis años, pero basándose en que Minato también era un niño prodigio entendería y entrenaría mejor a Kakashi, y por las misiones estaban más que acostumbrados a compartir todo y a hacer muchas cosas juntos. Tomó las dos toallas de la cama, y se amarró una en su cadera, entro al baño y le ofreció la otra al más joven quien hizo lo mismo.

Se terminaron de duchar rápido para meterse ambos en la tina con agua tibia, era algo pequeña, pero si doblaban las piernas cabían los dos no tan ajustados. Duraron suficiente tiempo sin decir nada como para que Kakashi se durmiera, Minato sólo se quedó viéndole, y con gusto podría hacerlo por horas, no parecía para nada el mismo del campo de batalla que era capaz de cortar personas a la mitad, sólo se veía como un niño cansado de jugar toda la tarde. El más chico empezó a removerse en el agua, la temperatura ya había bajado considerablemente.

— ¡Me hacía falta una buena siesta!—Dijo mientras se estiraba en la bañera.

—Sí, ya deberíamos ir a dormir.

Salieron ambos y se secaron, Minato ya se había cambiado para dormir, pero Kakashi seguía buscando en su mochila, ya había sacado todo y no había más ropa que otro uniforme y un muy corto short de jean

—Se me ha quedado toda la ropa...—Se sentía torpe, ya había vaciado toda la mochila y nada.

—Lo he notado—Soltando una pequeña risita que solo hizo al chico fruncir su ceño.

—Sensei… ¿Me prestas una de tus camisas?—Minato se levantó de la cama a buscarla y Kakashi se fijó que desde la ventana se podía ver hacia el sitio donde se desarrollaba la feria, no era muy lejos, y se veía muy animado— ¿No podemos ir?

—Pues no tenemos ropa adecuada, pero al entrar recuerdo una tienda grande, tenían muchas yukatas en la exhibición.

—Pero esta, está bien, somos turistas no les importará—Se terminó de vestir, a Minato realmente le pareció de lo más tierno, cargaba sus sandalias ninja azul, con su muy corto short de jean que el dobladillo apenas le llegaba a dos dedos debajo de las nalgas, aunque le sorprendía que aún después de cuatro años le quedara, además la camisa azul celeste manga corta de su maestro amarrada en la cadera porque era muy larga y que se casi se le salía un hombro así que tenía que estar pendiente de arreglársela.

— ¡Te vez tan tierno!— dijo mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas a Kakashi y luego se reia sonoramente—Me cambiare para ir por unas yukatas y después a la feria—Una vez en la tienda Kakashi insistía en que él estaba bien usando esa ropa—Si no quieres escoger una entonces yo la elegiré para ti, después de todo es un regalo.

Kakashi frunció un poco los labio pero cuando su sensei insistía tenía que dejarlo, no perdía sus objetivos nunca, dejo que Minato le pusiera frente a un espejo y le probará varios trajes, hasta que se decidió por una yukata blanca con un estampado parecido a una enredadera y algunos pétalos sueltos en rojo y luego le hizo ir a los probadores

—Minato-sensei... Esto es de mujer...—Estaba algo sonrojado y no quería salir del escudo que representaba la cortina del probador

— ¡Vamos, déjame ver!—Pelearon un poco hasta que Kakashi salió, o realmente Minato lo saco contra su voluntad—Te queda muy bien, te llevare esa

—Pero, ni si quiera es de mujer ¡Es de niña!—El rubio sólo le ignoró y le dijo a la vendedora que se la llevaría puesta y él también se llevaría una azul oscuro con los bordes en amarillo mostaza. Pagaron y mientras salían entro un matrimonio con una niña de unos cinco años vestida con la misma yukata que el Hatake, sólo que con fondo rosa— ¿¡Lo ves sensei!?

—Sólo veo que a ti te queda muy bien, deberías usar más yukatas

— ¿Me estas castigando... por no quedarnos en la posada a dormir? —Le tranco el paso al rubio para que no le evadiera la mirada y le respondiera otra cosa.

—Pero que trágico eres ¡Vamos a la feria!—El chico por enésima vez hizo muecas con los labios y siguió a su maestro murmurando.

A ambos les pareció muy agradable la aldea, pensaron en cómo serían sus vidas si viviesen como allí, no tenían ninjas, sólo había escuelas y profesiones normales, eso ayudaba a que las familias fuesen completas, pero probablemente relaciones como la que ellos tenían, como maestro y alumno, padre e hijo, y hermano mayor y menor, todo a la vez no existirían. Siguieron viendo los bailes y parándose en los puestos, probando las diferentes comidas, era bueno desestresarse un poco después de una misión tan larga. El espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales les tomó por sorpresa indicando que ya era media noche, decidieron volver a la habitación pues debían salir temprano al próximo día. Ordenaron lo que habían comprado y Kakashi curioseando vio unas botellas de sake de una marca que jamás había visto en Konoha

— ¿De verdad pasearás estas botellas hasta Konoha? Qué tienen de especial, allá venden muchos sakes diferentes—Tomo la botella en sus manos y la agitó un poco.

—Lo sé, pero este me gusta mucho—Y Minato se la quitó no la fuese a romper.

— ¿Puedo probarlo?

— ¡Eres un niño!

—Soy un asesino a sueldo desde los seis años, no soy un niño...—Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y de piernas aun sentado en el piso.

—Sí, lo sé... —Y al rubio eso no le gustaba para nada, era algo que le gustaría cambiar en las naciones ninja— ¡Pero, eres menor de edad! Sólo tienes doce, podría hacerte daño

—Eres mi sensei, deberías enseñarme a tomar también, no querras que alguien malo se aproveche de un pobre y lindo chico borracho.

— ¿Eres un pequeño manipulador sabes?—Le había sacado una sonrisa, Kakashi era un personaje. Minato acomodó la botella con los dos shots que le habían obsequiado en la tienda en una improvisada mesa baja que había hecho con las gavetas de las mesitas de noche—Ven, sólo será un poco ¿De acuerdo? Lo sirves y tomas de un trago, no lo mantengas en tu boca.

— ¡Ok!—Lo llevó rápido a su boca como le había explicado su maestro, y no pudo evitar la mueca al sentir que toda su boca hasta su estómago ardía, le pareció muy fuerte— ¿De verdad te gusta tomar eso?

—Le agarras el gusto cuando seas grande—Y degusto su trago bajo la atenta mirada del chico.

—Allá en los bares hay personas que después de beber mucho alcohol hacen muchas cosas estúpidas... Entonces no entiendo porque beben tanto.

—Bueno, tomar te hace olvidar, y las personas quieren escapar, así que no son capases de parar—Sirvió otra ronda para los dos.

—Entonces la gente es estúpida ¿Por eso les gusta hacer cosas estúpidas como beber hasta vomitarse encima...? —Tomo su segundo trago y este le supo mucho mejor.

—Sí, hay casos extremos…

Era la primera vez que Kakashi tomaba alcohol, ya con el segundo sus mejillas se habían puesto rosadas y Minato no podía dejar de pensar en lo encantador que se veía así, además aun llevaba la yukata que le había escogido, el color blanco se acoplaba perfectamente con su piel y cabello. Pronto sirvió el tercer par de tragos, el quinto, el octavo, y se habían acabado toda la botella solo ellos dos.

-o-o-o-

Notas

Hi~! Como no me ha venido la inspiración para los otros fics (la uni me la desgasta toda!) me puse a pensar en minato y kakashi y ha salido esto XD, siempre me ha encantado y no había pensado en ellos antes, asi que intentare completarlo algún dia (espero XD! Al menos ya en un año saldré de la uni…! YAY!)

Espero les guste, dejen review, bombas, amenazas, consejos, ideas, etc, etc, etc, en fin, lo que ustedes quieran jajajaja! Besitos~!


End file.
